yashravalnssa221sitebookfandomcom-20200214-history
LAB01
The objective of lab one was to create an account on digital ocean and made the following changes: Part 1 * create droplet, * change droplet setting: set to ubuntu lts 18.x.x, * change droplet setting: set to standard plan, * change droplet setting: set server location to bangalore, india, * change droplet setting: change authentication settings to OTP from SSH, * change droplet setting: chnage droplet name to yash-raval-nssa221-lab01, * used putty to access server, * gained access to server, * chnaged server password when prompted to, to what the instructor instructed to (not revealed for security purposes). Part 2 * * What is the difference between a command prompt for a root user and a non-root user? The command prompt will not allow the non-root user to perform major changes or tasks without entering the root password. i.e.installing a program, updating a repository or the OS. If speaking literally the command prompt displays a has symbol rather than the standard dollar sign. * the ls commands researched and found are extremely useful because of the -l allows you to see all the details about the files and directories within a directory, the -a allows you to see all the items in a directory and that means that all files hidden or empty will be displayed regardless of their status. To finish off part 2, we mess around with variables. The point of this exercise is to understand how variables are assigned, how they are called upon and how they are used by the Linux file system and how variables both system and user-created can be modified and appended to. PARTS 3, 4, 5. Screenshot (10).png Screenshot (11).png Screenshot (14).png Screenshot (17).png Screenshot (18).png Screenshot (25).png Screenshot (26).png *use the find command and use the man pages to find out how to filter out files and directories by name using the -name, and then cd to the directory. *copy some text to the authorized keys file in the hidden directories. The idea of the following exercise is to allow students to understand the file owner, file group, file permissions, grep commands, piping, concatenating, and other essential commands and functions in Linux. *create a test file to experiment in, in the home directory. *create a test text file *modify the file permissions to using chmod from unknown to 777 *modify the file permissions to using chmod from 777 to 022 *modify the file permissions to using chmod from 022 back to 777 *modify the file permissions to using chmod from 777 to 760 *create a few new users using the add user command *create a group called lab01 *add all the users to the group *install the members function to the Linux environment *see all the members in the lab01 group *change the owner of test to one of the new users for demonstration purposes *create the foo group *cgnage the test files group to the foo group for demonstration purposes *cd to a safe experimental directory *create a few files with some text *find the appropriate modifiers for the grep command ( -iR ) *pipe that command into the searchOutput file and print that file. . . . . SITEBOOK EVIDENCE 10 & 11 Screenshot (27).png Screenshot (28).png Screenshot (29).png Screenshot (30).png